To be British or not to be British
Emily and Kiki recieved a Dimensional Remote from Emily-2 and ended up in the Chalk Zone Universe. Meanwhile, Kai-Lan ask Emily-2 for tips on how to be British because her British cousin is visiting. Episode Summary Emily begins to remark that it's been months since her inter-dimensional travelling adventures with Kiki and everyone else.Monogram allowed them to keep Kiki and Perry's secret due to Phineas and Isabella being together.Emily head back to her house and is visited by Emily-2 who gives her Baljeet-2's new invention,the Dimensional Remote."It's a remote that opens a portal to any dimension.It also has a help reciever.It will open a portal to a dimension that needed help automaticly."said Emily-2.Emily and Kiki decide to test the remote as Kai-Lan arrives in the Phineas and Ferb Dimension.She seems to be nervous. On the other side,Emily is testing the remote by opening various dimension(Super Sentai Universe,Terran Empire Universe,ect.).It worked perfectly.Just then,the help reciever suddenly reacted and remote automaticly opens a portal to another dimension.Emily and Kiki simple head inside the dimension that needed help.Meanwhile,Kai-Lan told Emily-2 that her British cousin is visiting for the weekend.The problem is that her cousin thought that Kai-Lan is British,just like him.Kai-Lan ask Emily-2 to teach her on how to be a British lady(since Emily-2 is also British).Emily-2,however explains that she's not very lady-like and is very tough(which she demonstrates by lifting up a 2 ton fridge).Even so,she decide to help her since she knows a lot about a British lady's personaliy and traits. In a different dimension,Emily and Kiki are walking until they saw Rudy,Penny and Snap are attacked by a giant squid(who proceeds to grab them with his tentacles).Kiki,while switching to Agent mode,defeat the monster and save Rudy,Penny and Snap.They thank Emily and Kiki for saving and explains that there are more of those giant squids all over Chalk Zone.Meanwhile,Emily-2 is teaching Kai-Lan on how to be British by singing 'How to be a Lady'.Back in the Chalk Zone Universe,Emily and Kiki managed to round up some of the giant squids.But then,suddenly,a super giant squid appeared and attack ChalkZone City. Meanwhile,back in the 1st Dimension,Zai-Ran arrives and saw Kai-Lan (who now sporting a British accent and wearing a British clothing) next to Emily-2.He was quite impressed by her way of talking.Kai-Lan then introduce her cousin to Phineas,Isabella,Ferb,ect..Zai-Ran then declares it's tea time.Back in the Chalk Zone Universe,Kiki confine the beast in an energy jail cell.Just then,a figure appeared.It was Skrawl.He's the one who released the giant squids.He orders his Beanie Boy to attack them.Kiki beat up some of the Beanie Boys.Back in Danville,Zai-Ran is happilly playing croquet but Kai-Lan is having a hard time playing it."This is not going well"Emily-2 said. Back in the Chalk Zone Universe,Emily,Kiki and the Chalkzone Gang managed to hide from Skrawl.Emily states that Skrawl must be stopped.She takes a second look outside and saw a power line."Hey Guys,I think I know what we're gonna do today."said Emily.Back in the 1st Dimension,Kai-Lan is trying to keep her British act intact but she's not able to hold the tea cup with her pinkie raising while drinking.She then get frustated and tell her cousin that she's not British and that she's actually a Chinese-American.Surprisingly,Zai-Ran is impressed and reveals that Chinese-Americans is her favourite type of people.Kai-Lan is then reliefed that Zai-Ran liked Chinese-Americans a lot.Back in the Chalk Zone Universe,Skrawl spotted Kiki in the middle of the desrt and he approaches.This actually turn out to be a trap when Emily tripped him with the power lines from earlier.She then proceeds to tie him up.The Beanie Boys pick up Skrawl as they retreat.Emily opens the portal back to her dimension as she and Kiki bid farewell to the Chalkzone Gang. Back in Danville,Emily saw Kai-Lan in British clothing.She then said "Nice costume". Character Appearances (bolds indicates major role; underlines indicates first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' B-Plot Characters *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' *'Kai-Lan' *'Rintoo' *'Tolee' *'HoHo' *'LuLu' *'Zai-Ran' 'Others' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford van Stomm 'Dimension Characters' Chalkzone Universe *'Rudy Tabootie' *'Penny Sanchez' *'Snap' *'Biclops' *'Queen Rapsheeba' *'Skrawl' *'Beanie Boys' Songs *How to be a Lady Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Ferb's Line' 'Whatcha Doin 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a tribute to Chalk Zone. *This episode shows that Emily-2 has a very '''intense strength(as proven when she's able to lift up a 2 ton fridge). *Dimensions featured **Chalk Zone Universe *Characters featured **Chalk Zone:Rudy Tabootie,Penny Sanchez,Snap,Biclops,Queen Rapsheeba,Skrawl,Beanie Boys *This episode marks the 1st appearence of the Dimensional Remote. *It's revealed that Kai-Lan has a British cousin back in her dimension. *Emily thinks that Kai-Lan's british outwear is a costume. *The episode is titled '''To Chalkzone! Zai-Ran Appears! (チョークゾネする！ザイ・ランサンジョー Chokuzone Suru! Zai-Ran Sanjou) in Japanese. Errors *When Emily test the remote,the antenna of the remote is suddenly blue. *When Kai-Lan and Zai-Ran are playing croquet,the background is suddenly blurry. *Rudy's chalk is miscoloured green on some scenes. *The collar of Emily's shirt is suddenly miscoloured green during when she was looking outside of her hiding place. *Kai-Lan's Sunday bonet is miscoloured blue at some scenes Continuity *Emily-2 sings 'How to be a Lady.Plus Kai-Lan tries to be British ("My Fair Goalie") *Emily-2 is seen with a picture of Doofenshmirtz-2 ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Emily says "I'm feeling such an odd mixture of excitement and worries.".The phrase is almost similar to Doofenshmirtz and Phineas' phrase "I'm feeling such an odd mixture of pride and mortal terror" back in "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" and "Escape from Phineas Tower" *Kai-Lan frustratedly said "Meep" which happens to be Meap's speaking and Candace's phrase when she's freaked out ("The Chonicle's of Meap","The Fast and the Phineas","It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" "Background Aquarium") Allusions *The episode title is a pun on the word 'To be or not to be'. *Due to the apperarence of the''' Chalk Zone characters,there are several homages from that series: **When Emily-2 is talking to Kai-Lan,there's a chalkboard with a chalk-drawn circle behind.This is an obvious reference to the fact that Rudy draw a circle on a chalkboard to open a portal to Chalkzone. **The song details for How to be a Lady is shown at the end of the right side of the screen.This is a homage to the music videos that aired alongside the Chalk Zone episodes. **Kai-Lan's quote "Emily-2,you gotta help me with something!" is similar to Snap's phrase "Rudy,you gotta draw something!". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Jason Dolley as Zai-Ran : '''Special Guest Star: *E.G. Daily as Rudy Tabootie *Hyden Walch as Penny Sanchez *Candi Milo as Snap *Rodger Bumpass as Biclops *Rosslynn Taylor as Queen Rapsheeba *Jim Cummings as Skrawl Category:Fanon Works